dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Surprise!
Surprise! is the second part of the 16th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on October 29, 1997. In this episode, Dexter turns himself invisible to see what his parents got for his birthday. Plot Dexter is in his bed having a dream about the new Major Glory action figure toy. He wakes up to his mother bringing him a bowl of cereal with a glass of milk. Dexter excitedly asks about his presents, and his mother tells him "no". Later, Dexter sneaks out of his room and heads toward the closet in Mom and Dad's bedroom. He is successful in his stealth mission, but is halted as Dee Dee blocks his way. Dee Dee tells Dexter that she was ordered by mom to keep guard of Dexter's presents and Dee Dee tells Dexter that if he wants to get past her he has to be invisible. This gives Dexter an idea, and he goes to his lab to turn himself invisible. Dexter then sneaks inside his closet and is pretty disappointed that there are no gifts for him in this closet. Later, Mom and Dad go to the toy store to get Dexter's gifts, and Dexter uses that as an opportunity to get a Major Glory action figure. He sneaks into his parents' car and goes with them to the mall. Inside the store, Dexter disappointedly watches as his parents get toys that he doesn't want. Dexter eyes a shelf full of Major Glory action figures and goes over to them. Dad sees the action figure in the cart, and Mom rejects it and throws it away. After the trip, Dexter sadly returns home and sees that a birthday party for him is going on. Dexter goes to look for his gifts, and he gets a Major Glory action figure. He opens the box and flies the figure around the house. The kids watching all scream in terror. Major Glory hops out from the kitchen and goes to attack Dexter, as he is mistaken for The Invisible Phantom. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Major Glory (as a toy, and himself at the end) *The Declaration of Independence (as a toy) *Action Hank (as a toy) Trivia Notes *Dexter does not return into visible again in the end of this episode. Goofs/Errors *When Mom and Dad head out of the house, the door is seen open. However, in the next frame, the door is closed. **This also occurs when they get back from shopping. *In the episode, there isn't a door to the kitchen in the beginning. However, near the end of the episode, a door is seen to the kitchen. Production Notes *This is one of the two times that Mom and Dad's room is seen, the second being Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind. *It is revealed that Dexter is 8 years old in this episode. *Although this episode along with "Techno Turtle" and "Got Your Goat" aired on 1997, they were produced in the same year according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter